


Steve Roger's and His Many Intereactions With Superman

by viridianaln9



Series: Legacies of Wayne-Kent  and Stark-Rogers [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve and Clark friendship, Steve is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Steve had to deal with another hero Superman. This are some of his interaction.





	Steve Roger's and His Many Intereactions With Superman

**Steve Roger's and His Many Interactions with Superman**

 

1. 

 

Being the first official ‘ _superhero_ ’ it surprised Steve that when he woke up, all the changes that had happened. The two main ones were the Bat in Gotham City and the Man of Steel. He had never interacted with the Bat as SHIELD couldn't get into Gotham with any of their gadgets. The one he did meet with a mission was the Man of Steel. 

 

“Hello Captain.” he said.

 

“Superman, is nice to meet you.” 

 

“Likewise, I heard the ruckus and came to investigate.” 

 

“The group wants to be another Hydra.” Steve told him.

 

“Well we don’t want that.” Superman said. They smirk at each other and went after the group and the weapon that had built to destroy the world.

 

# 

 

2.

 

The next meeting happened because of Brianna being thrown off the building in Metropolis. He had jumped to help her but wasn't fast enough, knowing that Toni wouldn't take it well if her almost sister got killed.

 

“You should be careful, Miss Wayne.” Superman told her.

 

“Is not like I expected Luthor to throw me out a window.” Brianna told him.

 

“Yes, I believe he has gotten apprehended.” 

 

“He is going to say that is was a mistake.” Brianna said with a glare and was covering her stomach. Steve kind of felt better that even if Luthor got off, it would be with something broken, since he had pushed him away to get to Brianna.

 

“Thank you, for saving our Brianna.” Steve interjected between the two, Brianna had a small smile and he notice that Superman had a small frown but hid it.

 

“You should call your Mum and Toni or they will be going insane.” Steve told her.

 

“Thank you, Steve. I should also call Clark or he will believe I died.” Brianna said with a smile getting her phone. Steve saw the soft look Superman had that got him thinking. 

 

3. 

 

Captain America and Superman were teaming up again. This one really surprised him, since it was one of his villains, Toyman and the Joker. He knew that someone else would appear. When Batwoman had appeared and taken down the Joker after the insane clown flirted with her.

 

“We couldn't have done it without you.” Superman said with a smile to Batwoman. It made Steve smile at the difference between Brianna and Batwoman. 

 

“I know you couldn't.” Batwoman said. “Now I take it you will try not to look into my mask again.” 

 

“It only happen once, now if…” Superman stopped as he was called by Lois Lane. Steve paid attention to the reporter, but he knew that Batwoman was gone.

 

“I don't know, how she does it.” Superman whispered and Steve smiled.

 

“Well she is a Bat.” Steve said and wondered, how they hadn't figured out yet.

 

#

 

4.

 

One of the memorable ones and it wasn't exactly for the best reasons.

 

“Don't feel guilty.” Superman said.

 

“Don't feel guilty, I left to save the world and my wife went missing.” Steve told him. He  had just come back from a trip out of space and Toni had gone missing.

 

“I should have been here.” Steve said. Superman stood there with him. He had gotten to Toni in the desert, but the damage had been done. He had also felt the pain, knowing of Toni personally.

 

“Steve!” Toni screamed and Steve walked over to his wife.

 

“Thank you, for finding her.” Steve told Superman.

 

“You dont have too, this is what friends are for.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own the characters of course. Just the plot. Dont forget to review.


End file.
